


Distracting

by randoyoyo



Series: Drarropoly 2.0 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparating (Harry Potter), Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pining Harry, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Stubborn Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo
Summary: After years of convincing, Harry finally decides to get an Apparition licence. Well, he would, if someone wasn't so distracting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2.0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573789
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my first prompt for Drarropoly! I sat with it for waaaay too long, so I just decided to go for it.   
> |The Apparition Test Centre, word count 608|
> 
> Thank you so much to @etalice for the beta!! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Harry stopped at the threshold to the Apparition Test Centre. It had taken months of convincing by Ron and Hermione to get him here and only two more steps would get him inside.

He should’ve just done this years ago, right after school, like most of the rest of his class had. At the time, too much had been going on in his head. Getting an Apparition licence hadn’t felt worth the effort.

But now, it was past time. He needed to get it over with. Harry didn’t know why he was nervous. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how to apparate—he did it all the time. It was quicker than tracking down a floo.

So now, he just needed to get licensed officially. No more waiting around. What did he have to worry about?

One breath. Two. He stepped through the door.

“Potter? What are you doing here?”

Ah,  _ that _ .

~~~~~

“What do you mean you didn't get your licence?”

"‘Mione, it’s exactly what it sounds like. I showed up, I...tried, and it didn’t work. I’ll just have to go back and try again.” Harry tried to make his voice sound resigned.

“But what do you mean it didn’t work? How could it not work? It’s just apparating!”

“ _ Hermione _ , I failed, okay? There was a test and I failed it.” The circumstances of  _ how _ didn’t need to be brought up. “I think I’m gonna head off now, lots to think about.” Harry wasn’t technically lying, but his insides were restless all the same.

As he walked away from his friends, not daring to look back, he could hear Ron trying to calm Hermione down. He would just need one more chance,  _ one  _ more sighting, and then he could get his licence and pretend this whole stint never happened.

~~~~~

Harry had failed to get his Apparition licence eight times now.

If you asked him about it directly—which no one but Hermione dared to do—he would unleash a string of increasingly less convincing excuses.

He knew he had to be obvious to everyone inside the Test Centre. Everyone except the one person he wanted to be obvious towards.

The Centre’s newest hire, the one still in training, the one who watched every test, tracked every movement, drew the most attention away from the subject at hand—Draco Malfoy, in the flesh. The oh-so-tempting flesh.

The first time Harry tried to get his licence, he was so stunned by Malfoy’s presence that he failed because his brain was so scattered that he nearly splinched himself. The times after that, well... may or may not have been rather on purpose.

Each time he got to see him, Harry felt less confused and more certain: he wanted to see Draco again. And thus, the dilemma.

Ron had been gracious, accepting that it can be hard to perform tasks under pressure (despite that being one of Harry’s better qualities) and defended him each time. Two more failing scores later, however, and now Ron knew he had to get to action. As misguided as he was, it was his spirit that counted as he barged into the Apparition Test Centre during Harry’s 11th go and found Harry standing there, face dumb, as he  _ flirted _ with none other than Draco Malfoy.

“Oi! Malfoy, you’re the one’s been failing Harry?”

Harry’s face went red, “Not now, Ron, I’m being courageous.”

“Courageous enough to finally get over your performance anxiety?” Draco teased.

“Courageous enough to ask you to dinner?”

Even as Ron’s mouth opened in shock, it all clicked into place as Harry finally,  _ finally _ accomplished two month-long goals in the span of five very brave minutes.


End file.
